Ghoul School Interview
by soulripper13
Summary: Hello viewers of Fanfiction, tonight i'm here with the daughters of the worlds most infamous monsters: Sibella-daughter of Dracula, Winnie-daughter of the Wolfman, Phantasma- daughter of the Phantom of the Opera, Elsa- daughter of Frankenstein's monster, and Tannis, daughter of a Mummy , the five of them are offering to answer any questions.
1. Unexpected Guests

Ghoul School interview

I was sitting in my bedroom watching Friday the 13th part 6 on my DVD player

"_Damn this movie is good_" I thought to myself as Jason surfaced from his grave ripping a man's heart out

"Brutal" I softly said as there was a knock on the door

"Will somebody get the door" I asked as there was another knock

"Will somebody get the F*c*ing door" I yelled as I realized everyone was gone as the person outside my door knocked again

"Christ, must I do everything" I said pausing the Movie walking to the hallway

(outside)

"Maybe no one's home" a young mummifies girl was responding sucking her thumb

"Someone's here, I can their heartbeat" Sibella said as I opened the door

"Will you stop knocking on the door, I don't care how bad your schools doing I'm not buying anymore candy, and I'm trying to watch a horror movie" I said as I realized what I was looking at, it was 5 girls, if you could call them that.

"Who are you?" I asked the purple skinned one in front

"I'm Sibella, Count Dracula's daughter" she replied

"And the others…?" I asked sarcastically not believing her

"these are my friends, Winnie, Phantasma, Elsa, and Tannis" Sibella replied

"What's with the costumes, Halloween is a month away" I asked

"Costumes, I will let that we are real monsters!" Sibella replied as I rolled my eyes

"OK Batgirl, prove it" I responded as she mildly turn red in her cheeks as light surrounded her as I covered my eyes, as I opened them she was gone

"Where'd your friend go?" I asked curiously as Phnatasma pointed to my head as looked up the head of a purple bat looked down at me as I fell back as she transformed back

"S*i*, you really are monster, I've seen this on "Kannibal 5", you're going kill me and take turn devouring my organs" I responded rushing inside locking the door

"Come on, let us explain" the blue ghost said walking thru the door unlocking it

"We aren't gonna hurt you, we just want to use your phone" Winnie said as I grabbed a knife to be safe

"Fine but be quick" I said as the girl dialed a school on the phone having a conversation

"Ok, Miss Grimwood will pick us up tomorrow, If it's alright can we please stay here tonight" Winnie asked

"What NO!" I responded

"PLEASE!" Winnie said giving a puppyish look as I couldn't say no to her

"Fine

"By the way what's your name" Elsa asked as they fallowed me back to my room

"My real name is personal business, I don't want other monsters showing up, so just call me Soulripper13, that's my nickname" I said

"How about Soulripper for short" Sibella asked

"Fine" I responded sitting down watching my movie

"What's this" Tannis asked

"Friday the 13th, Jason Lives" I responded

" I hate that slasher junk" Phanty responded

"You're a ghost, and guts displease you" I said shocked

"Phantom, not ghost, and yes, we may be monster but we're still like normal girls" she replied

"I have an idea, why don't I interview you on my page, what would you say" I asked

"Sounds Fangtastic" Sibella replied as I nodded typing on my fanfiction account creating a new documents

"HELLO VIEWERS OF , TONIGHT I'M HERE WITH THE DAUGHTERS OF THE WORLDS MOST INFAMOUS MONSTERS: SIBELLA-DAUGHTER OF DRACULA, WINNIE- DAUGHTER OF THE WOLFMAN, PHANTASMA- DAUGHTER OF THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA,ELSA- DAUGHTER OF FRANKENSTEIN'S MONSTER, AND TANNIS, DAUGHTER OF A MUMMY, THE FIVE OF THEM ARE OFFERING TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS" I typed in

"Now what" Tannis asked

"Now we wait for viewers to leave questions and you answer them" I replied

"Ok, but nothing weird or gross, we are still kids, remember" Sibella said


	2. 1st question

30 minutes later the ghouls and I were waiting playing a board game as my computer made a buzzing sound

"What's the noise" Tannis asked as I pointed to my laptop

"We got a response let me check it out" I said opening the message

"Sibella, Winnie, the question is directed to you two, Robot Wolf 26Z asks

"How would you two respond to a Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid?"

"Well that rarely happens, Werewolves and Vampires usually hate each other, it's been going on forever, since both species infect at night there's questioning about which ones is the better species, Hybrids are looked down and exiled, so naturally we don't like them" Sibella responded

"I was not aware of that" I said imitating a quote "Wayne's World"

"Yeah, when Sibella and I first met we HATED each other" Winnie responded.

"Yeah but with time we grew close, I was able to find a friend in Winnie, despite her poor manners and immature behavior" Sibella said

"Whoa, wait a minute, you're making it sound like I'm the bad ghoul,What about you, you spend a hour in the bathroom in front of the mirror, YOU CAN"T EVEN SEE YOURSELF!" Winnie replied snapping at Sibella comment

"It's called applying makeup, try it, I might work wonders for you" Sibella said as the two of the kept arguing using every vulgar word they knew as the girls begged them to stop they were too busy yelling as I had to intervene pulling them apart

"Will you two stop it, your friends, act like it" I said releasing them as they started looking down

"Sorry for calling you an Ugly B*t*h" Sibella said

"Sorry for calling you a S*u*t* W*o*e" Winnie replied as they made up

"Thanks Soulripper, you're really good with words" they both said to me as a I smiled

"Glad I could help" I said getting off the computer

"Hey Soulripper, where's your toilet, I have to take a quick pee?" Tannis asked

"Across the hall, 2nd door to the right" I said as she opened my door walking down the hallway

"Honestly I don't get the whole idea of makeup" Winnie said

"You're a Werewolf, I wouldn't expect you to understand, it's to make people like you more because look pretty" Sibella replied

"But I want people to like me for who I am, not how I look" Winnie replied

"No one would force you to wear makeup, but no offense Winnie, you really should change your appearance, maybe your outfit, a new hairstyle, some nice shoes, and maybe bit jewelry" Sibella said flattering her

" Whoa, This is my favorite dress, my Mama made it for me, and I hate wearing shoes" Winnie replied

"Come on, at least try it, plus you have what, a million of dresses identical to or exactlylike that" Sibella said as Winnie grumbled

"Fine, but no makeup and absolutely no silver jewelry" She replied

"Soulripper may we use your closet" Sibella asked as I honestly wanted to see if it was possibly to make Winnie beautiful

"Go ahead" I said as we hear Sibella running a brush thru Winnie's hair as she was screaming in pain

"Ow, S*i* Sibella, be gentle on my hair" Winnie grunted

"This wouldn't be happening if you ever brushed it" Sibella said running the brush in the tangled mess of Winnie's hair as we heard cloth ripping and being cut as Sibella exited the closet

"Come out Winnie" Sibella called out

"No, you'll laugh at me" she replied

"We woln't, you have our word, we promise" Phantasma said giggling as Winnie walked out of the closet as everyone's jaw dropped as Tannis entered the room

"Winnie, is that you" Tannis asked


	3. Sandwiches

Everyone in the room couldn't help but look when they saw the wolfgirl in front of them

"Well, what do you think" Sibella asked as everyone's jaw was still dropped

"Well I feel awful, my hair itching like crazy, these shoes are so tight, this skirt is so damn loose and… wow, I look hot" Winnie said admiring her reflection

"I knew she'd like it, 5 bucks" Phanty said to Elsa as she handed her a wrinkled bill

"Although I'm beautiful I rather prefer my natural look… wait you were betting on me" Winnie snapped furiously

"I wasn't" I told her as she smiled at me

"Thanks Soulripper" Winnie smiled sitting down on the bed Indian style

"I'm gonna turn on the radio" I said turning some knobs

"…_off another….now only $7.99…with a 40% chance of rain… 103.3, the pick , greasy hair metal, loud guitar and spandex, with another classic 80's hit time for a shuffle, …I wanna Rock N' Roll all night and party everyday... tell me not to play, well all I gotta say when you tell me to play I say… We get wild, wild wild, so you think I got an evil mind… I'm going off the rails on a crazy train… we got the right to chose …. Output…. Rock you like a hurricane by the scorpions off their album love at first sting"_ the radio said playing the song in the background as my computer made another beep

"Oh another message… oh it's from my buddy Eddie and it reads….**Tannis, what do you look like underneath your bandages, are you all rotten and decaying**" I read the message as Tannis nodded shyly

"**Honestly, If I took my wrappings off I'd look perfectly human**" she replied typing

"Really?" I replied shocked considering she was ancient

"Yeah, mummification preserves the body, and my bandages are magic, they prevent decay" Tannis responded

"Would you mind if I unwrap your arm?" I asked as she blushed

"Sure" She replied as I gently moved the bandages exposing her light brown arm

"Wow" I said re-wrapping her arm as she blushed

"I'm Hungry, anyone else" Winnie said

"Winnie, you're always hungry" Sibella replied

"Excuse me for having a canine appetite" Winnie replied turning her head

"I haven't had dinner, I suppose I could get something from the kitchen, I'll be right back" I said exiting the room heading to the kitchen

"Let's see, Spaghetti, no, pizza hut breadsticks no, ah" I said pulling some lunch meat and cheese out with some condiments from the fridge and a loaf of bread and a half eaten box of Oreos from the pantry as I entered the room with the food

"I brought sandwiches" I said handing out the materials as we made sandwiches and I pulled out a switchblade cutting a sandwich in half

"Nice knife" Phanty said admiring the shiny blade

"Thanks, it was my fathers, he got it specially made" I said flipping the blade in the handle

"Could we meet him" Tannis asked

"Not unless you have a time machine, he died years ago, he loved to travel" I said as she almost dropped her half eaten sandwich and a slab of ham fell out

"I'm sorry" she said as Winnie snatched the ham undetected and placed it in her mouth

"He died doing what he loved" I said as she bit into her sandwich

"What are your families like, with you being royalty and all that?" I asked as they smiled Winnie put down her sandwich

"Not my cup of toadstool tea, royal females can't hunt for food, basically all I'm supposed to do is feminine stuff, don't get me wrong I love my life and my family… more than anything but sometimes I wish I could've been born a boy, I'd been learning to use bows and track animals" Winnie finished biting into her sandwich"

"If you were a boy, you wouldn't be in school with us" Tannis said disappointed

"I said sometimes, being a girl has its perks" Winnie said


	4. Embarrassment

I looked and saw Winnie messing up her hair

"Like I said, I prefer my natural look" Winnie claimed as my Computer buzzed

"Got a message from unknown who asks: 'What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done, who's is the funniest'" I said reading the message

"Well, if it counts one time I was wrapping up myself and a put on a roll of fly-paper it hurt when my Mummy had to pull it off" Tannis said as everyone chuckled as Elsa rubbed her hand

"Once I walked into the boy's bathroom" Elsa said

"Elsa, that's not really funny" I said as everyone nodded

"I can't easily outdo that, once when I was 5 I was climbing a tree wearing overalls, I fell off a branch and fell off and my clothes got stuck to the tree, I had to run 6 miles home in nothing but my underwear" Winnie said as everyone (including her cracked up)

"Wait, that's not the best part, they got stuck on a thorn bush, halfway, so I had to run the last 3 miles butt naked" Winnie said as everyone continued laughing

"Takes, real guts to admit that, but the thought of seeing you naked is something I'll never unsee" I said

"Once when I was floating thru the swamp I got muck stuck in my hair" Phanty said "It took hour to get out" Phanty said chuckling

"Well, how that could happen to an intangible being is beyond me" I said "What about you Sibella?" I asked the young Vampiress sitting on the sofa

"No comment" She responded as the girls stood up at once

"Sibella we all shared, you have to tell us" Elsa said

"I don't want to" Sibella said

"It's only fair" Tannis said

"If she doesn't want to share, it's her choice" I said in her defense

"Thank you Soulripper" Sibella smiled

"Fine then I'll tell" Winnie said

"Tell what, I never told you" Sibella said in defense

"You talk in your sleep, I know all about "The party"" Winnie said

"You wouldn't dare" Sibella grinned grinding her teeth

"Yes I would, you f*c*ed up my hair, it's only fair" Winnie said

"Please" Sibella pleaded

"One time Sibella's father, Count Dracula was throwing a party, Sibella got drunk off wine and started singing the Village People" Winnie said as everyone cracked laughing

"That s*i* is priceless, I 'm sorry Sibella, but I just thought that was funny" I said trying to cover my laughing

"So I got on a table and starting singing "Macho Man", I was F*c*ing DRUNK, if anything it's my father's fault, letting me have alcohol, I was 7 years old" Sibella snapped

"You were singing Macho Man" I said confused

"yeah, I don't remember much except it was embarrassing, I was drunk and I passed out" Sibella said

"You told me in your sleep you took your blouse off and starting swinging it around-

"SHUT UP WINNIE! Sibella yelled

"Winnie, leave her alone, but still Macho man?" I said confused

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you" She said

"I'll you what happened to me what I was 10, I was pranked to go into a redneck and read a teleprompter, someone changed the phrase, guess what I ended up saying"? A asked everyone shrugged their shoulder

"Couldn't be worse than my experience" Sibella said

"I said, 'I would like you all to suck my c*ck" Isaid as the ghouls were laughing including Sibella

"They beat me up" I said

"Hey let's play some games with the readers" Tannis suggested as we agreed to that we made a wheel

"Ok let's spin" I said as Tannis spun the wheel landing on "I dare…"

"Oh, that mean I reader gets to dare you girls to do something, first request gets it, now we play the waiting game" I said

"Can we play Guitar hero" Winnie asked

"Sure I said hooking up my Xbox


End file.
